


Comfort with Confessions

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo is upset because his brothers haven't been treating him right lately. Are you able to cheer him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort with Confessions

Michelangelo morosely walked out of the main room of the lair and into his room, slowly closing the door, and plopped down onto his bed and face planting into the pillow so he can sulk. His brothers were being less than friendly to him, once again, which really damaged his spirits. Sometimes he even wondered if they really liked him, they sure didn't act like it. Sure he can be pretty goofy and obnoxious sometimes, but that's really no reason to be so rude to him. After some time of not leaving his room, his brothers began to worry.

"Mikey? You haven't come out for a while, are you okay." Leonardo asked while gently knocking on his younger brothers door.

No answer. The brothers exchanged worried looks, while Raphael looked more annoyed.

"C'mon Mikey, just come outta there!" Raphael said.

"You're just gonna be mean to me again...." Came a sad reply from inside the room.

The mutant brothers sighed in unison. So that's what was wrong. He must be getting sick of being treated this way. They could understand, it would suck being treated badly by your only siblings.

"Oh c'mon Mikey! That don't mean we don't like ya! You don't get all upset when we're mean t' ya other times, why's now any different?" Raphael said, trying to console him.

Donatello shot him a glare while Leonardo whacked his red-clad brother on the shoulder, "How's that supposed to help him?" The elder brother said in a hushed tone.

"Well, I don't see you tryin' anything." Raphael huffed back.

Donatello shook his head and sighed at his two brothers and approached the door, "Mikey, just come on out. You're our brother and we care about you." The tallest terrapin said.

"You have a weird way of showing it." Mikey sullenly replied.

 

 

The brothers continued to brainstorm on ways for Mikey to feel better.

"Ah forget it! Let's just leave him for a while and after some days he'll get over it." Raphael said, irritated, his patience running thin.

The others replies were cut short, "Hey guys, what are you doing?".

They all turned to face you, a curious expression etched onto your features.

"Oh, Mikey's upset 'cause we were mean to him earlier and now he won't come out of his room." Leonardo explained.

Your confusion turned into concern, "Maybe you can try talkin' to him, he'll probably listen to ya." Raphael suggested while motioning to his younger brothers room.

You nodded and slowly approached the door and gently knocked, "Mikey, it's me, may I please come in?".

There was a moment of silence before Mikey said, "It's open.".

The brothers glanced at each other with surprise as you entered. There you saw Mikey laying face down on his bed, bandana off and discarded on the floor. You sat down on his bed and gently pet his head.

"Hey there, now what's wrong?" You asked in a gentle and soothing voice.

Mikey slowly lifted his head, you could tell he had been crying with his puffy red eyes. The sight of this cute and beloved turtle so miserable made your heart shatter and sink.

"Why are my brothers so mean to me? I feel like they hate me." Mikey rasped out, his throat must be sore from all the sobbing.

"Wh- No, no. They could never hate you, they're you're brothers and they love you very much." You said, you're heart breaking once again.

"T-Then why are they so mean to me? Sometimes they act like they don't even care about me." Mikey said, sniffling a bit, his voice catching.

You pull him into your chest, his head tucking into the crook of your arm, cradling him gently, "Just because they're mean to you doesn't mean they hate you. Remember all those times they protected you? And all those times they helped you in battle. Remember that time you were accidentally sent to Dimension X? They were absolutely terrified and did anything to try and get you back." You consoled him while gently stroking his carapace, you know he likes having his shell rubbed. "You're with your brothers a lot and I think spending all your time with someone would grate on anyone's nerves. Siblings typically butt heads, but they still love each other." You said, you could feel Mikey relax a bit, "Plus, I think it's universal law that the youngest always get picked on." You added that last part with a gentle and light hearted chuckle.

Mikey peeked up at you, "D-Do you not like hanging with me sometimes then, too?" He asked hesitantly, as if he expected you to say yes.

Your eyes widened with shock, "Of course not! I love being with you, you always make me laugh when I'm sad and cheer me up. You're the coolest guy I know, of course I love hanging out with you." You said with a grin, Michelangelo slowly lifted his head more with a smile spreading across his face as well. "If it was up to me, I'd totally hang with you all the time." You concluded, leaning to give the turtle's freckled cheek a smooch.

A blush flushed across the young terrapins cheek as he captured you in a hug, "I really love you." He said with a content sigh, before tensing up at the realization of accidentally revealing his feelings.

You pulled away with a curious look. Michelangelo dreaded what you would say next. A grin spread across your face, "I really love you, too." You giggled before pulling him for a kiss on the lips.


End file.
